


First Impressions

by PanDisasterMan



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Autistic Benrey, But Not Shown in This, Father-Son Relationship, HLVRAI, Joshua is Not Impressed, M/M, Meeting the kids, Post-Game, We stan non emoting kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDisasterMan/pseuds/PanDisasterMan
Summary: "Benrey blinks first, and Gordan swears he sees his son’s eye twitch, the edge of his mouth curls down just a hair."Gordon was nervous about how Benrey would react to Joshua.  He should have been more worried about how Joshua would react to Benrey.
Relationships: Benrey & Joshua Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Joshua & Gordan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	First Impressions

To say Gordan was stressed was a bit of an understatement. Sure, he’s been through hell and back, fought alien monsters, and crawled through raw sewage with an open wound, but seeing Joshua stare at Benrey takes the fucking cake.

He’d tried his best to ease his son into the idea that his father’s friends were coming over for a chat. It was supposed to be a simple get together, try to hang out like ‘normal friends’ would by sipping soda and maybe watch a movie, strengthen bonds and shit. But that flew out the window when his son made eye contact with Benrey and just... stared.

Benrey blinks first, and Gordan swears he sees his son’s eye twitch, the edge of his mouth curls down just a hair.

…

“This is the guy you won’t shut up about?”

His son faces him now, looking particularly unimpressed with Gordan. The silence is thick as he spares a nervous glance at Benrey, hoping against hope that that remark goes over the man’s handsome head.

“Looks a bit shit.”


End file.
